Charlie's thoughts on Edward, Bella and Renesmee
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Through Charlie's PoV. Set just after Breaking Dawn. Charlie visits the Cullen's one evening and has some thoughts of Edward's and Bella's reletionship with each other and their daughter. Cannon
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't need me to come?" Sue asked from across the table. I looked up from my nearly empty plate full of half eaten food. Sue had made it responsibility to make sure I had a plate full of decent food each night. She was as shocked at my cooking as Bella was when she first arrived. Normally Sue would accompany me when I made these trips to the Cullen's to see Bella and Renesmee, but tonight she and her kids had been invited to a dinner at Billy's. I considered asking her to come with me; it wasn't easy at times, being in this world that I didn't know existed. Sometimes Nessie would do something far beyond what was expected for her age and size, or Bella would act slightly strange.

Sue had helped a lot with easing my transition into this world, and as much as I loved her coming with me, I knew that she should spend some time with her kids, who she didn't see very much as they were busy with Jacob and his 'pack'. I shuddered, trying to completely forget about the Quileute kids as wolves. "No, no you should go to Billy's. I'll be fine" I assured her as she took my plate and went to rinse the dishes in the sink. I glanced at the clock. It was 6.30pm. Sue, noticing my distraction told me "I'll finish up here. Go see Bella and Nessie". I thanked her and headed to the cruiser, pulling out of the driveway and cruising down the familiar road towards the Cullen's house.

As I drove, I wondered what Nessie would look like today. It had been over three weeks since I last saw my granddaughter. Renesmee is distinctively taller each time. Bella tells me it's just a growth spurt, but I could see the worry forming when I had seen her on Christmas day. When I had called her a few days ago to make sure everything was alright, she had sounded a lot more relaxed and calm. I guessed that since we were on a need-to-know basis, I wouldn't want to know what had caused her to be so stressed last time we had seen each other. I let my thoughts wonder to my granddaughter as I drove. She had me wrapped around her little finger, the way she seemed to have everyone.

I twittered and turned along the Cullen's driveway before opening up to the house. I wondered if I should have called and warned them I was coming, but Bella had called yesterday and said I could come over anytime during the next few days, assuring me Nessie would be there.

I quickly walked up the porch stairs, eager to get out of the rain. After a quick couple of knocks the door was opened. "Oh, Charlie, come on in, your getting all wet" Esme welcomed me warmly. She was always so motherly and caring. I was glad Bella had her, since we had both agreed its best for Renee not to know about Bella's change.

I walked into the giant room where the Cullen's were normally situated, and was shocked to discover the room was empty. "I hope your not too disappointed Charlie, but Alice managed to drag Bella out on a shopping trip. They will be home soon though". I managed to hold in my laughter at the thought of tiny little Alice guilt-tripping Bella into going shopping with her. "Ok. Where are all the others?" I asked, though I was asking after Renesmee in particular. "Carlisle is working lat in the hospital" Esme said, and I could see the pride she had about her husband "Emmett and Rosalie are out but I don't think they will be home until later tonight" I was thankful that Emmett wasn't here; his comments were rather unsettling.

I was sure he still thought I was oblivious to the innuendos he made about my daughter and what she does during her…free time, but I pretended not to notice. I would rather play dumb than think about my daughter in that way. I was also rather pleased that his mate Rosalie was out. Although she did seem to be very motherly towards Renesmee, I couldn't help but notice that she was very protective of Nessie.

"Charlie, would you like anything to drink. Coffee?" Esme asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "Yes, thanks Esme" I said, not wanting to be rude. I followed Esme into the kitchen. The room looked almost untouched. Esme must be a very good cleaner. There wasn't so much s a crumb on the counter. I didn't want to be rude, but I desperately wanted to see Nessie. "So…" I started as Esme turned on the jug "Where's Nessie?" I hoped she was here, Bella had said she would be at the house for the next few days and I hadn't seen her in ages.

As if right on cue, Edward walked into the house through the back door, with Nessie in his arms carrying a bunch of flowers. "Look Esme!" Nessie called out, handing the flowers to Esme, who went to put them in a vase. "They are very beautiful Renesmee" Esme replied in a very mothering voice. "Charlie!" Nessie called, excitedly. I watched as Edward placed her on the ground and she ran up to me, her arms help out for me to pick her up.

I embraced her, noting that she was slightly heavier than last time I held her. "Heya Nessie. What have you been doing all day?" I asked. It was hard not to feel happy with her around. "I played with Jake and then Daddy played with me in the garden". I was slightly shocked at how far her speech had progressed. I brushed it off, not wanting to find out more than I had too. "That's good Nessie" I said, carrying her over to the armchair opposite the couch where Edward was reading. Nessie continued to tell me about little bits of her day. About how Edward had to pick her up to reach the higher flowers and how Jacob had taken her for a walk through the forests. I was a little bit scared when I found out she had been in the middle of the forests, but Jacob did seem to take incredibly good care of her. I wonder why they are so attached to each other…

I heard a car speeding down the driveway. Hopefully Bella wasn't driving, I had taught her to drive at the speed limit. A few seconds later and the front door was swung open. Bella walked through first, looking clearly annoyed and sort of exhausted as I had remembered she was after all of Alice's shopping trips. "How was it" I heard Edward ask as he placed his book down. "Long. And painful" Bella replied, sitting on Edwards lap and putting her legs up on the couch. Although I know they are married and all that, it was still a bit awkward to see Bella and Edward so close.

After they had 'greeted' each other, Bella turned to me. "Hi Charlie" Bella said in her new wind chime voice "I'm sorry, I would have been home when you came but…" she turned to mock glare at Alice "I was taken against my on will". Edward laughed. At that point Alice walked into the room carrying about 20 shopping bags. I was surprised she didn't stumble with all the weight. "Hey Alice" I said, grinning when Alice replied "Hi Charlie".

Her head turned to the staircase, and mine followed. Walking down the stairs was the blond vampire I very rarely saw. Jasper. All that I knew about him was that he was with Alice. As I usually did when I saw him, I became rather uncomfortable. "Alice" I heard him say in a slightly teasing tone "Is all of that really necessary?" Jasper eyed all the shopping bags she carried as she beamed at him. "Of course, Jazz" Alice said in her usually happy voice. He reached out to take the majority of the bags together. "Let's go put this upstairs" Alice sung "After you" Jasper said as Alice skipped towards the staircase. Although Jasper was very gentlemanlike, I was still scared of him.

Nessie was sitting happily on my lap and Edward and Bella were talking quietly to each other on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other. I looked away, trying to give them a bit of privacy. Esme bought over my coffee and Nessie climbed off my lap, and crossed tiredly across the floor. Bella and Edward released each other as their daughter came to sit on Bella's lap and lean into Edward. "Looks like someone's tired" Edward teased her as she settled into a sleeping position.

Nessie began to fall asleep as Bella stroked her hair, with her tiny hand place on Edward's cheek. They looked like a perfect family, the way Bella and Edward both looked at their daughter-and each other-with such love and adoration.


	2. Authors note: Thank you

Thank you so much for reading.

I am very new to this sight and at first I thought that I was only getting a few people reading my stories, and on my one shots I had thought nobody had read them. I only just figured out how to see how many people had read my stories and I had almost feinted. I had no idea so many people had visited my stories.

I am not one of those people who use threats and demand reviews but I really would appreciate it if you review, even if you just say a few words.

Also, I would like it if you check out my stories. They are all quite similar and are usually one shot set during Eclipse (although one is set after Breaking Dawn).

If you have anything to ask me go ahead and send me a message and I _will_ reply immediately.

Also if you have any requests for a story I could do I will be happy to. I love to 'fill in the gaps' of Eclipse and do anything set around that time period.

Thank you so much to all of those who are looking at my stories. I have never been so shocked by the amount of people reading my things and it makes my day whenever I get an email saying one of my stories made someone's favourites or I get a review (which isn't really that often for reviews).

I always visit the pages of people who have added my stories to their favourites or story alerts or have reviewed and always read their fan fictions.

Although I am very filled with my own ideas of many fan fictions I could do, I would love the challenge of doing a story set around the time of Eclipse (especially filling in the blanks) so if you have a moment or two, please send me a challenge for my next fan fiction.

Thanks again,

24vampiregirl


End file.
